


Las normas de indumentaria no son para Chuck Bass

by Adhara



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de "Victor Victrola". Chuck necesita hablar a solas con Blair durante un desfile de Navidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las normas de indumentaria no son para Chuck Bass

_Buenos días Upper Eastenders, aquí vuestra ayudante de Santa Claus favorita, minus el gorro y las mallas. ¡Me encanta la Navidad! ¿No os lo creeis? Como prueba de mi espíritu navideño os diré que el otro día se pudo ver a cierto chico de Brooklyn en Bloomie's, dudando entre unas orejeras de piel de Fendi o un pañuelo de McQueen, presumiblemente para dejar bajo el árbol de Navidad de nuestra rubísima S., y teniendo la oportunidad he decidido no aguarle la sorpresa... ¡oops! ¡todavía estás a tiempo, Brooklyn! A no ser que seas de los que creen que el regalo navideño ideal sirve lo mismo para tu novia que para tu abuela. Quizá es hora de que empieces a consultarle las decisiones importantes a tu hermana, la dulce J., que parece algo más al día en lo que a... **todo** se refiere. Ella pasó el día eligiendo un vestido bajo el gélido invierno neoyorquino. Y todo el mundo sabe que no hay nada más caliente en la Navidad de NYC que el desfile benéfico de Blair Waldorf. Ah, la bendita caridad de los jóvenes y ricos. Pero nosotros sabemos que la auténtica pregunta no es cuál de los modelos generosamente donados por su madre hará tintinear el abeto sino ¿pueden respirar tranquilas las modelos de carne y sobre todo hueso de este año? Hace semanas que Chuck Bass no asoma su encantador pañuelo por los clubs habituales. ¿Qué le está pasando a nuestro rompecorazones residente? ¿Estará madurando? ¿Habrá sentado la cabeza? Tranquilo, C. Sea lo que sea me atrevo a asegurar que el desfile navideño de B. te lo curará._

\- No me has contestado.

\- Mis invitados están esperando, Bass.

\- Pues no les hagas esperar y contesta, Waldorf.

Si pudiera explicarse a sí misma por qué ha hecho caso a Chuck cuando la ha pedido que le acompañase un momento al pasillo, lo haría. A pesar de las gruesas cortinas de brocado con las que Marion Bourguet ha tapizado las puertas y paredes de Le Trianon, Blair puede oir perfectamente los primeros acordes que señalan el comienzo del segundo pase. En realidad tiene la impresión de que después de semanas de preparaciones, más que oir la música está sintiéndola dentro del estómago. Ese mismo estómago, envuelto en un Waldorf exclusivo que todavía no ha salido a la venta, ni siquiera para quienes pueden permitírselo, le da un vuelco cuando Chuck aprovecha su momentánea confusión al ritmo de la música y vuelve a acercarse.

\- No va a volver a pasar. - Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha repetido esa frase o sus distintas variantes, a solas o ante él, desde la noche en que... Sacude la cabeza y por un instante aterrador cree que van a pasar dos cosas: la cinta de chiffon negro que le sujeta el pelo se desliza unos milímetros, imperceptibles para el resto de la humanidad, traumáticos para Blair Waldorf. Y Chuck, incapaz de seguir la orden implícita que le pide que se aparte, se acerca un poco más -. Chuck, no.

\- ¿No? ¿Qué?

Quizá si no se mueve el cerebro de carnívoro de Chuck no podrá procesar su imagen. Mejor, porque no puede moverse. La moldura de caoba de la pared se clava entre sus omoplatos y Chuck de algún modo parece ser capaz de cortarle la retirada incluso en el espacio que no cubre la seda de su pañuelo, su chaleco de tres botones y la chaqueta de vigoña marengo.

\- Sólo tú te pondrías chaqué después de las ocho - murmura con todo el desprecio que consigue reunir, a través de dientes apretados -. Apártate.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Es mucho más divertido de quitar - juguetea el Chuck Bass de siempre, el que no le da tanto miedo, el que permite que Blair alce una ceja burlona, relajada por una milésima de segundo. Pero de inmediato aparece el otro, el que no sonríe y no bromea y no quiere tener cerca, no en ese momento, con toda la escuela y gran parte del Upper East Side aplaudiendo los diseños de su madre al otro lado de una cortina de brocado. El que no quiere tener cerca en ningún momento se corrige de inmediato -. ¿Por qué no me has contestado las llamadas? ¿Por qué tengo que perseguirte entre bambalinas en un desfile benéfico?

\- Porque siempre te han encantado esas cosas.

\- No me conoces tan bien como crees. - Y se inclina hacia ella, que cree que la moldura va a dejar huellas en sus huesos, y los labios de Chuck otras en su cuello, indelebles como una letra escarlata. "Te conozco demasiado", le gustaría decir. "Más de lo que me gustaría". "Te conoce medio Manhattan". "Vete a la mierda, Chuck Bass". Incontables alternativas que no llegará a decir en alto y, después de unos momentos, tampoco mentalmente, segundos antes de que los besos lleguen a su boca y se olvide de la música del desfile. Sólo un rato más. El año está a punto de acabarse, todavía se pueden cometer errores.


End file.
